Flood in the dungeon
by Ianis
Summary: Floooooooooooooooooood in the dungeon! Es regnet. Wiedermal schwimmt der Kerker davon, und Filch kommt auch vor.


Hey, ich habe Afri-Cola. *hicks* Eiskalt. Gibt es was Schöneres? There´s a flood in the dungeon! Oder Floooooooood! In the dungeon... thought you should know...

Ja, also, es bewegt sich auf Herbst zu und besonders in England oder Schottland oder wo Hogwarts eben steht (KEINE Ahnung... schande!) regnet es im Herbst ja immer gerne. Und da sickert das Wasser dann schon durch die hügeligen Wiesen ins Erdreich (Hörst du die Regenwürmer husten?) und irgendwann dann halt in die Kerker! Und da wohnt ja bekanntlich einer. So´n Kerkertroll. „Und die haben da sogar einen Todesser im Keller!" Wow, Luxus. 

Widmen wir dieses „nice little piece of fic" dem guten Hund. Und der guten Julie.

Flood in the dungeon!

by Ianis

Wie jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht ging Severus Snape noch einmal ins Lehrerzimmer, um Material für die nächsten Stunden zusammen zu suchen. 

Er hatte ein paar Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt und trug eine abgewetzte Ledertasche, schon sehr in die Jahre gekommen und mit viel Zauberei zusammen gehalten. Seine Schritte widerhallten von den kalten Steinwänden. Er hielt einen Moment inne, stellte die Tasche auf eine Stufe und legte seine Hand auf einen Stein in der Mauer. 

Er fühlte sich feucht an. Severus rieb die Finger der Hand aufeinander. Sehr feucht. Es musste regnen. Er hatte noch keinen Blick auf das Wetter werfen können. Doch heute Morgen, als er die Treppen zum Frühstück hochgestiegen war, waren die Steine in der Mauer noch trocken gewesen. 

Er seufzte. Er würde zu Filch gehen und ihm sagen müssen, dass der Herbstregen einsetzte und er sich doch bitte darum kümmern sollte, dass zumindest die Wände in seiner Wohnung wasserdicht sind, wenn die große Sintflut kommt. Im letzten Winter hatte er dreimal seine Wohnung wegen Hochwasser räumen und ein zugiges Zimmer in einem der Türme beziehen müssen. 

Als Snape nach dem Abendessen die gleiche Treppe in den Kerker hinunter stieg, bemerkte er mit mildem Entsetzen den kleinen Rinnsal, der zwischen Wand und Treppe munter die Stufen hinab plätscherte. Ein bisschen Moos links und rechts, vielleicht ein paar Bachpflanzen, etwas Grün, Efeu behangene Wände und Ungeziefer, Geräusche und Gerüche... Man könnte durchaus etwas Atmosphäre in die Kerker bringen. 

Wütend drehte er sich um und stapfte die Stufen hinauf. 

„ARGUS!" rief er donnernd und von den Wänden tönte ein schauriges Echo,  dass das ganze Schloss erbeben ließ.

Mrs Norris kam um eine Ecke gehüpft und setzte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nichtsnutziges Stück Fell!" rief er und hätte zu gerne mit dem Fuß nach der Katze getreten. Ihre roten Augen funkelten. 

Severus bog um die Ecke und sah gerade noch einen Fetzen von Filchs Kleidung um die nächte Ecke huschen. Er lief dem Fetzen hinterher und bekam eine knochige Schulter zu fassen. Wütend riss er Filch herum und drückte ihn an die Wand. 

Argus Filch liebte es ja bekanntlich den Schülern mit der Anwendung antiker Foltermethoden zu drohen und wahrte nach außen einen gehässigen und grausamen Eindruck. Doch jeder Schüler, der sein Gesicht in diesem Moment gesehen hätte, hätte für seine Drohungen nur noch ein müdes Lächeln übrig gehabt. 

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Kiefer klapperte aufeinander und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. 

„Argus..." sagte Snape leise und ölig. Er bemerkte zufrieden die Reaktion des Hausmeisters und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß, Sie sind ein vielbeschäftigter Squibb... äh, Mann..." er lächelte gehässig. „...der für so viele viele verschiedene und zweifellos anspruchsvolle Aufgaben zuständig ist. Aber ich bitte Sie nochmals inständigst darum, etwas von Ihrer kostbaren Zeit für die Wände im Kerker aufzubringen, die besonders um diese Jahreszeit dazu neigen, die Feuchtigkeit des englischen Regens durchsickern zu lassen. Und Feuchtigkeit tut den Knochen ganz und gar nicht gut! Ich mache mir da auch große Sorgen um die Folterkammer! Die Geräte müssten täglich in Betrieb genommen werden um keinen Rost anzusetzen." er hielt kurz inne. „Vielleicht wollen Sie mir bei dieser Aufgabe zur Hand gehen?" Snape sah Filch eindringlich an. „Und die gute Mrs Norris auch!" 

Filch zuckte zusammen. „Ich.... ich kümmere mich darum...." stotternd und stammelnd trollte er sich.

Snape lächelte zufrieden und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er würde es genießen Filch bei der Arbeit über die Schulter zu sehen. Argus behauptete zwar immer, sich nach den Schreien der Gefolterten zu sehnen oder Albus dazu übereden zu wollen, Folterung als Strafe für Regelverstöße einzuführen. Aber sobald Snape in der Nähe war bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Snape besaß als einziger einen Schlüssel für die Folterkammer und kannte die Bannsprüche, die auf den Geräten lagen. Und wenn er sich nun allein mit Snape in den Kerkern aufhielt, überkam ihn ein nervöses Zucken. Ihm war alles zuzutrauen. 

***

Äh, tja... also, soweit so gut... *schulternzuck* Was Leichtes für Zwischendurch. 


End file.
